Secrets Unfold
Note that '''Secrets Unfold '''is unfinished I sat down in my bed and opened up a journal with the words “My Diary” on the front. I took out my pen and started jotting down some stuff when Red walked in the room. I quickly hid the journal behind my back and smiled innocently. Red looked at me suspiciously, shrugged, and walked out. I brought out my journal again and started writing down a few things. I read it quietly through my mind. ''Today was quite strange since of me and Red started dating. In my opinion, it’s quite strange for a Tallest to start dating someone who’s shorter than him, but of course, I am only a little shorter, as of an inch or so. Red has been treating me like we’ve been dating FOREVER but it’s only the FIRST STUPID DAY!!!! I’m hoping Red won’t peep into this little secret diary I’ve had since I was a smeet. I’m surprised he hasn’t gotten his stubby four fingers on this thing. Well, seems like it’s time for this six-teen year old to get off and leave. Irken Invader Maria signing off! ''I set down the journal and walked out of my room. I walked out, with my head hanging low. Red had FINALLY left and I had some time of my own. I plopped myself on the sofa and grabbed my laptop. I sat for hours, addicted to the computer. I finally looked at the clock and saw the time. It was midnight already. I was quite surprised, and got up. I rubbed my eyes, walked into my room, and collapses onto the bed. It only felt like seconds when the alarm clock woke me up. I yawned and grabbed my phone. I quickly dialed Zara’s phone number, and waited for a respond. She answered in what felt like hours. She yawned quite loudly, and then asked for the problem. “Up late, are we?” I asked, with sarcasm in my voice. Zara groaned and asked for the problem again. I explained there was no problem, and that I’m just bored to death. Zara groaned and hung up the phone. Not expecting anyone, I opened my journal. I flipped through the pages and thought of what will happen through the rest of my revolting life. I stopped at one of my worst entries I put down when I was only eight. It was a torture to write down my most depressing secret, that if Red ever got his stubby little hands on it, I’d be banished for sure! I sat down my journal and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Red stood impatiently at the door step. I said hi and let him in. I quickly noticed the journal, and grabbed it. I smiled cautiously and hid it behind my back. I ran into my room and set it on the table. I innocently walked out and sat down. I stared into Red’s eyes, and he got the chills. I suddenly stop after seeing him shaking, and then I giggled. Red glared at me, and I grabbed the remote. Red grabbed the remote and set it down. I looked strangely at him, and he stood up. He walked into my bedroom, and came back out, holding my journal. I gasped and dashed for it. Red moved his arm, teasingly. I stood up and grabbed the journal from his grasp. He asked me to read at least a page or two, and then used the most worst pleading. The puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. He grabbed the book back from me and started reading through a random page. I peeked over and started reading it. Luckily it was only the first page. ''Today is my first day of life. I was pretty happy, as of bewildered. I may have just been born, but I’m learning quite fast. This is though not smarter than my friend Tenn, who apparently is a faster and better reader at ALL of us. Well, anyhow, if there is ONE opinion I might want to say, it’s of those three kids over there. Red and Purple act like they’re going to be Tallest one day! Obviously they’ll be banished before THAT ever happens. I feel bad for that one kid, Zim, who’s tortured by them every day. RED AND PURPLE ARE JERKS! '' Red glared at me, and I smiled innocently, and grabbed the book. He threw his hands in the air, and said he was probably wasting my time. He walked out the door and walked out. I gasped at knowing he didn’t read that one page. I suddenly noticed my journal was gone, and passed out. I opened my eyes to see Red waving his hand in front of my face. I moved his hand and dizzily stood up. He looked meanly at me. He scolded me about not trusting him, but I didn’t know what the crap he was talking about. He turned around the journal and shoved it in my page. I read it quietly in my head. ''Today I write this in torture. I was thinking you’d hear this sooner or later that I was a defective. It’s a depressing secret about this, and that I could never let this fall into the wrong hands, especially the Tallest’. I worry deeply in my mind as I write this down. ''I stopped reading and hung my head in shame. Red slapped his hand across my face, and yelled at me. ''I knew I should’ve told him or SOMETHING ''I thought. I knew I was going to be banished, or at least lose my privileges on becoming Tallest. I could just imagine being personally murdered by the Almighty Tallest Purple. I only had one choice. I ran for it. I quickly ran out and slammed the door. I ran for cover and ducked into a bush. I saw a shadow and lowered my head further into the bush. I felt a slight touch, and then I was dragged out of the bush and hugged to death. I let go, and noticed it was just Red. I made him let go of me. “Red?! You just found out I was a defective!!” I yelled. Red said that just made me more special, and I smiled. We both hugged each other, then I walked into the house, and Red walked home. As he shut the door I laughed evilly, knowing that now I can’t get in trouble for killing Purple. I smiled with that same evil expression. Then I plopped upside-down on the sofa and turned on the television. About an hour later a knock came at the door. I hopped off the sofa and opened the door. Zara and Tenn stood at the door, gasping for breath. I rolled my eyes and wondered how they ran out of breath when their houses are a block away from me. They apologized for being late, and came in. I noticed an Irken next to them that was not at all out of breath. I asked who it was, and they said it was Invader Chloe. Chloe had a gun at hand, as well as a sword. She also seemed to have a grin plastered on her face. “Tenn and I found her on the sidewalk trying to shoot a taco.” We all stared silently at Chloe, who was now pointing at the midair. We all stood in sight of that, looking quite confused. Chloe stopped once she saw everyone staring at her. Chloe then ran off and Zara followed. Tenn walked in the room, and Maria walked over to the calendar. She cleared the tabs and clips off the calendar and was very much shocked. “What’s wrong, Maria?” Tenn asked. “Tomorrows Valentines Day.” Maria said, in shock.